The increasing demand for constant personal communication has resulted in the availability of phones in just about any location imaginable. Wireless or mobile phones have enabled individuals to communicate while roaming in a variety of dynamic environments, such as airplanes, cars, restaurants, and other public and private places. Furthermore, wireline phones, such as public pay phones, can be found in a variety of different environments, such as airports, train stations, stores, and gas stations, among others. These and other such environments are associated with considerable ambient or background noise which makes it difficult to clearly transmit and receive intelligible speech at an audible level.
As a result, the individuals on a phone conversation may often have to repeat themselves, which is inconvenient, time-consuming, inefficient and costly. Alternatively, they may shout or raise their voices to be heard over the noise, which compromises the privacy of the conversation. A person in a noisy environment may also increase the volume of the phone in order to better hear the person who is speaking on the other end.
Manually adjusting the volume level in response to loud background noise is tedious for both the individual at the speaking end and the individual at the listening end. Furthermore, manually increasing volume in response to background noise is undesirable since the volume must be later manually decreased to avoid acutely loud reception when the background noise dies down.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.